Love Camp
by L.P.B
Summary: ONE SHOT. SakuTomo sneaks into SyaoEriol's camp... they stir up fun and trouble, especially when the overprotective oniichan finds out. A little AU, not much magic. Thanks for pointing that out, CB. SS, ET.


**Love Camp  
**_(One-Shot)_

"Sakura—Sakura!"

"I wanna go with you—!"

"Let go, Sakura—please, let go!"

"But I wanna go with!—Syaoran!"

"Please, Sakura—you're making a scene—_Sakura_!" Syaoran said, trying to peel her off.

"But I wanna go—"

"Let go, Sakura—"

"No!" she retorted.

"Let go, please!"

"Okay, let's go—" Sakura butt in.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" she asked innocently.

He sighed. "I'll only be away for one month."

"But that's one month alone! Who knows what'll happen in that camp during that time!" Sakura accused, as if _anything_ could happen without her.

Syaoran groaned.

"Sakura!" someone yelled.

"Oh, God—let me go with you, Syaoran!" she begged, hiding behind him as Touya approached them.

"Sakura, I am not blind," he said. Touya jumped to where she was. "No way in hell am I letting you go with _him_!" He pointed at Syaoran, who pointed at himself in question. "And especially with _that_ guy!" This time, his finger was in another direction.

"Now, now, Touya," Eriol said, walking towards them with that smile on his face. "It is not what you think."

"Then what _do_ I think!"

"At this rate, we'll be late," Syaoran mumbled.

"Oh, so eager to leave your beloved?" Tomoyo teased. "Don't be like that, Syaoran," she added sarcastically.

"It's eight. We're supposed to be on the bus already," he mentioned.

Sakura hung onto him like glue. "_Puh-leeze_—" She whispered: "I wanna go and get away from him!"

"Sakura, we gotta go!" Touya insisted. He pulled her off. Sakura was practically dragging him as she went after Syaoran, and the bus arrived in the nick of time.

Syaoran shook his head and ran for his life. "Good-bye, Sakura," he called, his head popped out of a window. "I'll see you next month. Bye, Tomoyo." He waved at them and glared at Touya.

"Get going, brat!" Touya insulted.

With imaginary tears running down her face, Sakura reached for him.

"That'll never work," her brother said.

Guys passed by her and stepped onto the bus, getting in her way.

Much to his dismay, Syaoran said, "Wait, I want to get off!" He ran down the cramped isle, pushing people here and there, and someone finally grabbed his shirt and forced him back in.

"You're not a man of your word, dear little descendant," they heard Eriol comment.

Tomoyo giggled, and Touya sighed from relief. Sakura frowned.

"Bye, Syaoran," she said quietly. "I'll see you… in a while." She hid her laughter and waved as the yellow bus drove out of sight.

— —

"Hiiragizawa and Li! Your cabin is over there!" It was a man in a black hat and dark sunglasses that had said that to them.

"Over _there_?" Syaoran repeated. "_Where_?" He pretended to look. "I don't see it."

"Don't play stupid—"

"It's just a dark path," he interrupted. For some reason, he didn't like this guy.

He growled, a knot appearing on the corner of his forehead.

"Yes, don't play stupid with him," Eriol agreed. "Let us trust his sense of direction and find our cabin in the dark, desolated woods." His eyes seemed to wink at him. He followed Syaoran.

Their cabin was indeed alone. The woods surrounded them, and the street lamps were solar-powered, so the light was low. The concrete path to the front steps were clean but cracked, and the wooden banisters were worn out.

"I think this is an isolation cabin," Syaoran noted.

"But we must do as our superior says," Eriol corrected.

"Why? I didn't even get to see his face," he muttered.

The inside was as dark, or even darker and more damp. The two beds were side-by-side on the opposite wall. The two small desks were on either sides. The ceiling fan was dusty, but the light bulbs were bright and clean.

"At least I won't die without light in here," Syaoran said lamely, trying the switches.

The windows weren't bad either. They opened without much effort and locked easily when closed.

"Remember to lock the door," Eriol said.

Syaoran threw his backpack onto the mattress and went to examine the closets. "Small and cramp-y…."

"What did you expect?" Eriol said. "This _is_ a _two_-person cabin."

"I don't need a lecture," he snapped. But the way Eriol emphasized "two" made him curious. Knowing him, Syaoran wondered what was he up to.

— —

"Shh!"

"It's _you_, not _me_," she spat in return.

"Why the hell is their cabin so far off the road!" the emerald-eyed one said. Her eyes glowed like cats' eyes in the dark.

"You ask me. Who am _I_ supposed to ask?"

"Getting smart with me, are you—"

"Whoa! Since when did _you_ get like that?"

She pulled the dark-haired girl down. "Shh! Guards!"

The so-called men-in-uniform passed by without noticing a thing. The two girls sneaked deeper into the woods until they saw the lights glowing from inside the cabin.

"This is great, eh?" the auburn-haired girl said. "So far from society…. I'll enjoy this!"

Her friend blinked. _Sakura's suddenly got a mind of her own,_ she thought. "It's _morning_, hon."

"Oh, shut up!"

They dove right into the cabin and hid, waiting for Syaoran and Eriol to return and get their surprise.

— —

"All right… on your mark, get set… _go_!" said the referee.

Syaoran, Eriol, and the rest of the five-in-all competitors began in a fury of speed and power. They raced their way down the lake. Syaoran and Eriol ran ahead of the other three. Syaoran snarled on the right; Eriol smiled calmly on the left. The finish line was coming up in a matter of seconds, and no way were either of them going to back down or take second place.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes as Eriol's face started to show a bit of panic. It was the oddest thing ever, but who cared? He was going to beat that creep. He smirked and looked ahead.

"Sakura!" Eriol hissed.

He knew he shouldn't look, and that he shouldn't get distracted so easily, but… but… it was _Sakura_! Syaoran turned to the mainland, eyes going left and right, searching for Sakura in vain.

The whistle rang, and that was the end of that. He growled. Yet, as he did so, he saw the pole he was going to hit head-on but couldn't dodge. Eriol's knowing smile shown on the winning side of the lake.

"Oh, poor Li," some of them said, hiding a bit of laughter, both for Syaoran's collision and his defeat.

"I'm going to get him for this," Syaoran grumbled, his face still unattached from the pole. "And when I do…." His canoe tipped over and made his head go underwater. "Yep, I'm going to get him for this…" he said to the fish. His air bubbles floated back up top.

"Don't you think that was too harsh?" one of the campers said as he helped Eriol onto shore.

"On the contrary, Haru," he answered.

Takashi raised his hand to say something, but he was stopped by Haru in one quick swipe.

— —

"If this is how you react _without_ Sakura," Eriol said, "then how will you fare _with_ her?"

Syaoran growled. "Revenge will be sweet," was all he said.

"I wouldn't bet on it so soon, dear little descendant."

_What's he up to now?_ he thought, ignoring what Eriol had referred to him as.

The cabin was as it was left, locked and clean, empty of robbers and thieves (but not visitors).

"What are you doing?" Syaoran queried.

"To repay for what I did—"

He scoffed.

"—I will look for some clean clothes for you."

"You're not that nice, I know that," he remarked, arms crossed. Syaoran was too wet to really move and push Eriol away from his unpacked bag.

Eriol dug in it in this curiosly curious way. What was up with that? "Oh, what's _this_…?" he said curiously.

Syaoran's face grew blood-red. "W… what _is_ that?" he reiterated.

Eriol distinctly heard a gasp and a giggle somewhere inside the room. Sadly, his companion was far too distracted and embarrassed to notice it as well. He adjusted his glasses and held it out for Syaoran, who looked as though he could be knocked over with a single blow.

"I didn't know you packed this…" Eriol said. "Who knew my little descendant was beginning to think about things like this?" he added, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "No wonder you were distracted earlier." He was pouring oil on fire, and it wasn't helping one bit.

"That is not mine!" he exclaimed, as if accused. Maybe in another second or two, his nose would start bleeding.

"So, it is Sakura's?" Eriol inquired. "It's pink."

It was a bra, simply put. How it got in there, Syaoran had no idea. He had checked his bag earlier, and that wasn't in there. And magic was possible, but how…? Surely, he was not that perverted. But that would explain why Eriol had made that "generous" offer to get him some clean clothes—because he knew.

"Give me that!" Syaoran growled, snatching it from Eriol. Eww, he touched it. He shoved it back inside the bag and closed it. "Don't _ever_ go through my things again, you… you… ahh!"

Eriol touched his glasses, amusement in his eyes. Syaoran threw the bag across the room and slammed the bathroom door after he was inside. From the corners of his eyes, Eriol saw movement inside the closet.

— —

"Now, to repay for what _you_ did," said a low voice. He retrieved an item from a bag beside his bed and tiptoed to the adjacent bunk. "Stupid Hiiragizawa… beat me in a race _and_ looked through my things. You're dead."

Eriol shifted in his bed.

"He sleeps with his glasses on, that four-eyes…." He crackled and slowly removed the covers. "When you wake up and the charges come to check on you, they'll see _this_ on you." He held up the pink bra, an evil and eager grin on his face.

Eriol slept with a shirt on. Syaoran raised an eyebrow, wondering how he should put the bra on him. It was a bit disturbing, but he sat by the side and fished for the end of Eriol's shirt.

"This is so gross," he said with disgust, his tongue sticking out.

"You're even more unexpectant than I had thought," Eriol said suddenly.

Syaoran fell back on his butt, a look of horror on his face. Eriol switched on the lamp and sat on his bed.

"I didn't know you were like this, Syaoran," he put in, smiling.

"You _idiot_," Syaoran shot back. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I—I—I was just—trying to see how many muscles you have," he countered.

"And what of the bra?"

"I—it was to see how it would look on a guy!"

"So try it on yourself," he said. "You _are_ a guy, Syaoran. Are you not?"

"You—shut up! Hmph!" Syaoran got to his feet with his nose high. He stared at the mirror.

"And not a bad-looking one," Eriol declared.

Syaoran gave him a dry look. "Trying to hit on me?"

"Oh, no, dear descendant, you've gotten me all wrong." He held his hand out in defense. "I was talking about myself."

"Conceited fool—"

"Well…? A man of your words or not, Syaoran?"

Syaoran held up the bra as if he was trying on a shirt. "What are you looking at?" he said to Eriol. "This is not a show for you!"

"Then what is it?"

He faltered. "This is a pointless argument!"

"So prove yourself," Eriol said. "Try it on." It was as if he was _daring_ Syaoran to.

A man of his words, Syaoran took off his shirt and bit his teeth. He hesitated. Try it or not? Try it, and it would be total humiliation if one of the camp members saw him; not try it, and Eriol could use it as dirt. He looked at Eriol and flung the bra at him. "_You_ try it on."

"I will if you will," he said.

"You know what?" Syaoran told him, getting the bra back. "I was counting muscles, not trying on—on—on _this_!"

Eriol yawned. "If that is all you will be doing, I will return to sleep now." He clicked the lamp light off and went back to sleep.

Syaoran mumbled a very impolite comment. His eyes roamed the room, and he abruptly found his own reflection in the mirror. "Hmm, not very bad-looking," he said to himself, standing close to the closet. "That's one muscle, two muscle…"

He heard a giggle and shivered.

_Better not be spies,_ he thought with a shiver. _Damn, I'm doing what I lied about doing…._

His eyes fell on the bra.

_How _would_ this look on me_? he wondered.

Syaoran glimpsed at Eriol, whose back was turned to him. He giggled sheepishly and quickly put it on. It was out of curiosity that made him do it. And what a curiosity.

And what a mistake. As soon as it was on him, he heard laughter inside the closet and saw two bodies fell out when he opened it. He rushed to his bed and covered himself with the covers.

"No need to hide anything," Tomoyo said helplessly, struggling to hold her camera.

"Yeah," Sakura said. She was hypervenilating from laughing so hard. "We saw everything, Syaoran—"

She and Tomoyo joined in another fit of laughter. Eriol flicked the lamp on and smiled at Syaoran.

"Good to see you two here," Eriol said to them. "Don't mind the confused male over there."

They cleared their throats and grinned at Syaoran.

"That was so good, Eriol!" Tomoyo praised, jumping on his bed. "How did you do it?"

His eyes flashed in front of the lens. "Easy—Syaoran's weakness is Sakura."

"Oh, I feel so strong!" Sakura said dramatically, like she winning a prize.

"The girls back home would love _this_," Tomoyo said.

"What!" Syaoran exclaimed. He fell out of his bed, but with his shirt on and the bra off. "No way in hell, Tomoyo! Give me that stupid camera!" He pounced on her, only to be stopped by Eriol's hand on his face.

"Now, now, don't hurt the lady."

"My hero!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Your fault for being tempted so easily, Syaoran," Sakura defended. "I, for one, would _never_ try on someone else's clothing."

"Especially of unknown origins," her cousin said knowingly.

Syaoran growled fiercely. "Oh, my God, I'm going to die!" he shouted with his head down. "Wait! Whose bra is it!"

Sakura raised her hand eagerly. "Mine!"

"Hiiragizawa!" he said, his neck twisted to face Eriol. "You knew all along…?"

"Of course, dear little descendant," he answered. "When Sakura was desperate to get on the bus with you was when I first suspected this plot. And because I notice another one around."

Syaoran swallowed. "You know what this means, right?" he said.

They all blinked in confusion.

"_I_ tried it on…. Now, it's _your_ turn," he finished, eyes gleaming with fire.

"Oh, yes, that's right!" the girls agreed.

Eriol's face, for the first time, was uncertain. "And when did I go along with that plan?"

"I can show it to you," Tomoyo offered. "When you said it, why you said it…. It's all in this tape, Eriol." She pointed at her cam as if it was the most important tape in the world.

"Tomoyo!"

"What?" she said innocently. That was a first, too. Tomoyo was not one to be oblivious when it came to Eriol's defeat in a quarrel.

"Fine," he gave in, adjusting his glasses.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. _As if,_ he said mentally. The look in Eriol's eyes allowed him to realize that he had heard that.

"Three… two…."

The other three focused on Eriol, wondering what he was talking about.

"… one—"

"Oh, my God!" an abrupt scream… screamed.

"Hoeee—Touya—" Sakura closed her mouth and almost didn't catch a life-saving breath.

He blinked. "I mean—a bra! How the fu—I mean—how in the _world_ did _this_ get in _here_ with _this_ brat!" He pointed an accusing finger at Syaoran.

"How did you know—" Syaoran began, directing it at Eriol.

"I was on night duty," Touya growled. He was in the camp officer uniform.

Tomoyo scoffed. "Pah. I can bet you were spying on us the whole time."

"Yes, that's right," Eriol added, arms crossed, triumph glowing in his face. "The persperation shows, Touya."

"And _you_—" He pointed at Syaoran again. "You wore it! You motherfu—"

"Touya!" Sakura hissed, clasping a hand over his mouth. "You continue this and we'll be discovered! God, why do you have to work _here_ of all places!"

He pulled her hand away. "To watch over them—and knowing you, kaijuu, you'd sneak in here someway."

She sweatdropped.

Tomoyo yawned and changed the subject. "Let's sleep. It's way too late." She winked at Sakura. Touya and Syaoran caught this, and they had opposite reactions. Need more explanation?

"Uh—w—what—"

"You're dead meat, brat—"

"By the way, where are _you_ sleeping, Touya?" Sakura asked.

He snarled. "You're finding a hotel—"

"There won't be one at this hour," Tomoyo said.

"Are you insisting that you want to _sleep_ with him!" Touya concluded, pulling at his hair.

"I didn't even _say_ anything," Sakura groaned.

"No," Eriol corrected. "Sakura and Tomoyo will sleep in one bed. Syaoran and I will sleep in the other."

"Hell, I'm not sharing the same bed with you," Syaoran said. He was disappointed and relieved all at once.

"So it's settled!" Tomoyo declared. "Go, Touya!"

"What—" Before he could finish his retort, Tomoyo had kicked him out of the cabin and locked and bolted the door shut. She grinned at Sakura.

Touya pounded on the door, but it was useless. Trying to keep his pride, he finally let them to rest.

— —

"What, bad sleep, Syaoran?" Haru giggled.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow; Haru caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said. "In fact, a nightmare."

"Good morning, everybody," Eriol greeted at the table.

"Nightmares began as omens," Takashi said, losing his "did you know." "Did you know—" Okay, maybe he hadn't yet. "—that nightmares are premonitions? Yes," he continued, interested in his own fib. "Nightmares signafies—"

"Takashi, did you know that peppers are hot?" Haru butt in.

"Why, Haru—"

"Because they are!" He shoved in a handful of hot peppers into his mouth and tapped it close with his palm.

Takashi's ears were practically shooting out smoke in the next second. Haru gagged from the burning sensation and retrieved his hand. Takashi glared at him, and it was hard to decide if he was red because of anger or the pepper. He jumped to his feet and ran off.

"Wait, Takashi—" Haru called. "Oh—excuse me," he said to Eriol and Syaoran. "Takashi, wait—I'm sorry! Takashi!"

As they left the cafeteria, Syaoran felt awkward and Eriol ate.

"That was weird," Syaoran said. "Why does Haru always have a hat on his head, even inside?"

"Tomoyo and Sakura must be hungry," Eriol reminded.

"Oh, yes—"

— —

"What took you so long!" the girls demanded at the entrance. They grabbed the plates and dug right in.

"When did we last eat?" Tomoyo asked out of thin air.

"Six P.M.," Sakura said, gobbling down buttered bread. "We had to steal from the kitchen, remember?"

"Wasn't it molded?"

They blinked and made eye contact. Sticking out their tongue, they dropped the food and wiped their hands.

"I think that was a rat," Touya said from the window. He grinned at their scared faces, but it faded because Syaoran stopped choking. "Don't worry," he said. "It's all fresh and made this morning—butter and all."

"Hey, Touya!" entered another voice. It was Takashi's, and walking behind him was Haru.

"Ooh, who's that?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked.

"Takashi—" Syaoran answered.

"We know _him_," they said. "The other guy, please."

Eriol chuckled at Syaoran's jealousy. "That's Haru, Takashi's new friend."

"Won't Chiharu like this," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

"But Takashi's not like that," Sakura said, grasping what Tomoyo was hinting.

"Touya, aren't you supposed to be on duty?" Haru asked, stepping up to him.

Touya raised an eyebrow at their height difference.

"I didn't know you liked talking to Eriol and Syaoran."

"Is this a change—"

"Shut up," Touya growled in the middle of Takashi's sentence. He glanced at the four inside the cabin and went his way.

Sakura and Tomoyo ducked when Haru and Takashi took a look inside. They pulled a cap over their heads and hid their hair.

"Can we come in now?" Haru said, tapping his feet on the front porch.

"More visitors," Eriol commented. He opened the door for them.

The two with something to hide waved.

"Hi, I'm… um… Kura!" Sakura. Who'd have guessed?

"And I'm… Moyo! Yes, Moyo!" This was Tomoyo, obviously. She clapped her hand in approval and laughed ho-ho-ho.

"Kura, Moyo, and Haru—how original," Eriol remarked.

"Yes, very original—" the three said in unison. They stopped and looked at each other, from Sakura and Tomoyo to Haru, and from Haru to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Oh, my God, that voice—" Sakura and Tomoyo said.

"And those eyes—" Haru noticed.

"And the height—" the trio chorused again.

"Did you know that there are millions of different eye-voice-height combinations?" Takashi said.

Haru slapped him.

"And that—" Sakura and Tomoyo finished. "Chiharu!"

"Sakura! Tomoyo!"

Syaoran slitted his eyes, feeling dumb. "That would explain the giggle, the hat, and the way you act towards Takashi's stories."

"Oh, you're here, too!" the girls squealed, giving each other hugs.

"This may be an isolation cabin," Eriol said, "but that much noise, anybody could have heard."

They hushed themselves. Eriol let Takashi's battered self in and closed the door.

"You sneaked in?" they asked each other and giggled.

"So that's why Touya was here," Chiharu said. She had taken off the hat to let down her brown pigtails.

"How long have you been here?" Tomoyo said.

"Since the beginning!" she announced proudly.

"So he let you come with?" Sakura said enviously. "I wish _I_ was his girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Syaoran hissed.

She ignored him. "Are the sports fun?"

"Fun as hell, yeah! But they make you work a sweat—and I thought _cheerleading_ was hard. Oh, you should've _seen_ Syaoran the other day!"

"What? What happened?" her companions said.

Syaoran gaped, but he couldn't keep her quiet. After she told them about what Eriol did and what happened to Syaoran, they traded with their iown story of that night, about Syaoran and the bra. At the end of it all, the trio were giggling like crazy.

"Oh, here's the tape!" Tomoyo said, bringing it over to Chiharu.

"Whoa—what's _that_?"

"That's Eriol trying on the bra—"

Eriol couldn't hide his embarrassment from Syaoran, who laughed "mua-ha-ha-ha!" The guys sat there to listen to Takashi's story about a perverted man and his friends, which almost applied to _them_, but who wanted to point fingers?

"Sounds like fun!" Chiharu said. "Hey, you know what's new fun?"

"What? What?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Takashi doing the same thing!"

They burst out laughing. Takashi halted his story and twisted his neck to face her.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"If you tell more of your lies."

He gulped.

"Are you sleeping in the same cabins then?" Tomoyo pursued.

Chiharu blushed, and Takashi's little white lies went missing.

"It's yes or no," Sakura said.

"Unless…." Tomoyo gasped. "Are you still a virgin, Chiharu?"

"W… what?"

"Oh, my God!" She tried to lift her shirt.

Chiharu slapped her hand. "It's not what you think!"

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"You guys," she whined in a soft voice.

"Yes, we believe you, Chiharu."

In the background, Syaoran shoved Takashi and himself farther from Eriol.

"Are you sleeping in the same bed with her?" Syaoran asked.

Takashi sweatdropped.

— —

Syaoran grunted. "Look, man," he said to Eriol, "you're taking the whole damn bed—I only have two feet of it and you have—the rest of the fifty yards!"

"On the contrary—"

"Don't 'on the contrary' me—screw that! Hey, you know what!" He pushed Eriol off. "Go to your _own_ bed now! This is mine, and I'm taking it all!"

Eriol took it very well. "As you wish, Syaoran," he said sweetly. He crawled over to where Sakura and Tomoyo were.

"Oh, hi, Eriol!"

_Tomoyo…._

"We heard you and Syaoran fight."

_Sakura… oh, shit._ Syaoran laid on his side and listened to them talk.

"Hello, ladies."

It made him shiver.

"I've been kicked out of the guest bed, so may I join you?"

"Yeah, sure!" they replied.

Syaoran stole a glance and saw Eriol get in between them. _What the hell is he doing now!_

"Ooh, Eriol," Tomoyo gawked, "I've never seen you like this before."

_Like what?_

Sakura giggled. "Yeah… since we've never shared beds."

"You have very nice arms," Tomoyo went on.

"I can say the same for you two."

They giggled.

Syaoran was getting sick. He stuck out his tongue from what Sakura said, and it all went further downhill from Eriol's following comment.

"I really like your eyes up close—"

_Sakura!_

"And you smell so wonderful—" Tomoyo said, her voice muffled.

"You do!"

"I'm cold, Eriol. Can you come closer?"

"What about me? I'm smaller than her, Eriol—"

"There's enough of me to go around, ladies—"

_That faggot…._

"Oh, I feel so protected, Eriol."

_That is _so _Tomoyo._

"Yes, very."

_No! Not you, too, Sakura! Oh, my God, can't they keep their voices down!_

"Syaoran should've enjoyed his time with you," Tomoyo said. "You're not at all annoying like how he always hinted it!"

"It's better having you as a sleep-mate than Kero, I'll tell you that."

"Oh, someone must be so cold and lonely by himself," Eriol said.

"It's his fault," Tomoyo stated.

"Eriol, are you going to take that off?"

"Yeah. I notice you're getting very irritated with it."

Syaoran panicked. _Take _what_ off?_

"Well, if you insist…."

"Oh, damn it!" He jumped out of his bed and flew over to them. "I've had enough of all this flirting back and forth—"

"So, what are you going to do, Syaoran?" the dark-haired ones asked. It was disturbing for him to listen to them recite that.

"I'm—me—I—" He looked from them to Sakura and from Sakura to them. "I'm going to take one of you, that's what I'm going to do!"

"You want me back?" Eriol joked.

"Hell, no! Come on, Sakura!"

"Oh, what—"

"He's going to torture you, Sakura!" Tomoyo warned, leaning over Eriol to get Sakura's leg. "I won't let him do it!"

"Tomoyo—" Eriol pulled her back.

— —

Giggle, giggle, giggle. That was all he heard as Tomoyo recorded the moment ever since Sakura went to Syaoran's bed a few hours prior.

"This is so disgusting," Eriol groaned.

"Oh, the day I hear Eriol say that!" Tomoyo remarked.

"Aren't you tired yet?"

"No way!"

He sighed. "What are they doing?"

"I don't have night vision, so I don't know."

"Then why are you recording?"

"Because I can hear it."

"That's disgusting, Tomoyo."

She growled. "Go to sleep yourself!" She knocked his face away.

There was a silence.

"I think you broke my glasses, Tomoyo."

She blinked and looked at him. Tomoyo screamed.

"W—what?" Syaoran turned on the lights.

"Eriol!" Sakura said.

"You're bleeding," Syaoran murmured, stupefied _and_ happy. He got hit for that.

Tomoyo screamed after seeing the blood in her hands.

"Oh, my God, a _cockroach_!" Sakura yelled. She jumped off the bed with Syaoran and ran to give him something.

"What am I supposed to do with _this_?" Syaoran asked, holding the broom. "_Sweep_ it away?"

Sakura looked at him dumbly and blinked.

And in the nick of time, Touya arrived.

"Oh, f—" He pointed at Eriol. "_You're_ the one bleeding? And _you're_ the one holding the _weapon_?" He pulled his hair, murmuring why it wasn't the other way around.

— —

"Everything all right here?"said the flight attendant.

"Yes, thank you," Touya said.

Sakura murmured something. Syaoran was sitting on the other side of Touya with his arms crossed.

"What don't you sit over there with _them_?" Syaoran asked.

"Are you kidding?" Touya answered. "The guy's creepy and the girl's a nut."

He raised an eyebrow. They had agreed on something: Eriol and Tomoyo.

They had just left the camp and was returning for home. Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on the outside row, and the other three were in the middle row.

"Sakura—"

"Hey!" Touya butt in. "No interaction while _I'm_ around."

Sakura humphed and Syaoran growled. They turned away from Touya. Sakura was facing the lane and Syaoran was facing… well… some creep besides Eriol and Tomoyo. It was a girl that scooted as close to him as possible. Oh, nevermind, she was worse than Eriol and Tomoyo combined. She smiled at him, her head tilted. Syaoran twitched an eye and twisted his head back to Touya, who just glared at him suspiciously.

After a while, as the plane was in the air, Sakura yawned and went to sleep on her brother's shoulder. When Syaoran yawned too and gave Touya a creepy puppy-dog stare, he yelped and shook his head.

"Can we switch?"Syaoran stated bluntly.

"No," was the blunt reply.

Looking ahead, Syaoran said, "How will you agree to make the switch?"

"Never."

He grumbled and reached for the water between himself and Touya. With an up-to-something grin, Syaoran held the cup. "You sure, brother-in-law?"

"Don't call me that," Touya said with crossed arms. "And, yes, I'm positive."

"All right."

He raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when a cold cup of water was poured into his seat. "Oh, shit!"

Sakura was shook awake. She looked wide-eyed at Touya and said, "Touya!"

"Excuse, miss!" Syaoran called. "My friend here seems to have _accidentally_ taken a leak—"

"No, I did _not_, you _twerp_!"

"But the evidence's all there—"

"Man, you are so _dead_—"

"Flight attendant, someone's making a threat here!"

"It's because _you_ attacked _me_ first!"

"Excuse me—"

"Shut up!"

— —

The airplane flew off, stirring the air as it did so. The gang dropped their bags on the concrete path. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura sighed.

"Now look at what you did!"

"What?"

"I'm walking around with wet pants!"

"But we made it through the flight," Syaoran defended.

"And me humiliated to death," Touya grumbled.

"Come on, let's just _get_ a taxi," Tomoyo said tiredly. "And since you two keep arguing and Touya looks like his water just broke, you might as well pretend you're a couple and get on the same taxi. Bye!"

"What!" they said in unison. "Wait—Tomoyo—Sakura—hey!"

— (Afew days later) —

"Syaoran, please," Sakura whispered desperately.

"But I don't want you to go, Sakura!" he cried. "You're going to be surrounded by—"

"_Girls_," she growled, "thank you very much."

He sweatdropped. "But you're going to be alone!" he went on.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo started, "there _is_ a way for you to go without being discovered."

He gulped, looking at her suspicious expression. "And what would that be?"

Tomoyo brought the cam up to his face and showed him the scene from the last camp they went to. "Only this time, I want the whole nine yards—face, eyes, hair, lips, _acccessories_—"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, dear descendant."

"Then I don't want to go," he said defiantly, arms crossed, looking away.

"Okay! Suits me," Sakura answered. "Bye, Syaoran! See you next month!"

He hesitantly looked at her and stuck up his nose as he chased her. "Wait!" He panted as he stopped in front of her. His lips thin and his eyes avoiding hers, he murmured, "Fine."

— —

**L.P.B.:**

You can tell I had more fun in the middle of this one-shot than the beginning and the end, huh? Well… I had put it off so long for my original stories that I just… lost it. I only wanted to finish it, that's all.

I did this while watching "The Parent Trap" and wanting to watch "It Started With A Kiss" (cheesy Taiwanese drama; I like, I like).

I was laughing while watching the _Parent Trap_, and it was because of Syao's showing off his muscles, not the movie, although the movie was nice.

Dedicated to no one since… didn't want to make anyone feel special, especially Jeannie or Annie, since I was going to choose Jeannie and leave poor Annie was that other one-shot… lolz.

Naw, I'll dedicate this toCarlos/Rei… they're the couplein the forum…go to my bio, and let's hope I gave you link, eh?

Anyway, that's all. Okay. And you can tell I love to torture Syaoran, right? Sorry about the bra… but it was so funny! I was laughing to death when I was making all that up!

Thanks very much for reading, and more thanks for reviewing!

THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, SO PLEASE DON'T TELL ME TO CONTINUE IT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


End file.
